Tear Down My Walls
by fly away tonight
Summary: Edward is an orphan who hides behind a mask,even with his girlfriend. Will a wake up call make him change and turn his whole life around? I do not own anything twilight. it's all Stephenie Meyer. AU, AH possible OOC, BxE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer in description**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up with a slight smile on my face and a picture of my girl in my mind. She didn't know it but she was my savior. I had no idea how much worse off I would be without her. Bella allowed me to escape from my life and the god forsaken orphanage I'd been in for six years. No one knew that I lived there, especially Bella. I hoped that she would never find out about this part of my life because I didn't need her pity. Too many people looked at me like I was a charity case when they found out that I had no family. Of all people, I didn't want the girl I was in love with to see me like that. Of course, she had absolutely no idea about my feelings toward her. I'd hidden any emotions from the outside world and built a wall around my heart. I didn't need people seeing me as the weak, abandoned kid that I knew I was. The only thing that saw me like that was my bedroom at that horrible orphanage. Thank god, I only had one more year left there. Of course, then I was kind of screwed, since they would be throwing me out, on my own.

Staring at the ceiling, I realized that if there was any chance of Bella loving me back I would have to let down my walls a bit, if not, completely. She'd probably be shocked to see me showing any sign of actual feelings. I figured that she would need to know who I secretly was as well; instead of the so-called "bad ass" of Forks High (I'd always acted apathetic and did things on impulse just to forget my life). After these realizations, I could feel a sense of anxiety settling over me. All of the 'what ifs' started to run through my mind. _What if she does pity who I really am? What if she acts different towards me? What if she leaves me because of all of my baggage? What if? What if? What if?_

* * *

I waited for Bella on the swings of the empty elementary school. I could feel myself shaking from my nerves over what I planned to tell her. Staring at the empty parking lot, I let my mind drift to how she had acted on the phone. She sounded so empty and cold. At the time I'd hoped it had nothing to do with me, but then she dropped a bomb by saying that she needed to talk to me about something, too.

The roar of my baby's truck brought me straight out of my thoughts and pulled me back to reality. I pushed all my worries aside and ran up to hug her when she stepped out of the cab. She looked at me in shock; I wasn't surprised, as I never showed much affection, even to her. She returned the hug fiercely, as if she was scared to let go, which terrified me more than any of her actions over the phone. As she pulled away I saw a tortured look on her face and the beginnings of tears. I opened my mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she just bit her lip and shook her heard, leading me back to the swings.

I sat down and tried to pull her into my lap, as per our usual, but she resisted and sat next to me. She looked at me sadly as I felt a knife go through my heart. My nerves from earlier came back full force, but for a completely different and worse reason. There was obviously something wrong between us. We looked at each other for a few moments before she finally decided to speak. "Edward, I…," she stuttered. "I need to…I..here, just read this and then I have to go," she finally pushed out while handing me and envelope that I had not noticed before. My face must have been a mask of confusion because she just flicked her wrist at me in a manner that told me to just read.

The ominous atmosphere only increase as I tore open the envelope and took out one, lone sheet of paper covered in her adorably messy writing. I began to read and felt my body start to tremble as the first sentence sank in.

_Dear Edward,_

_I cannot imagine my world without you. If you can imagine yours without me, then leave. If I'm not worth it to you then I won't let you be worth it to me. I really should have expected this from the beginning. I knew you were no good for me and I guess I just hoped you could change. You embodied the iconic 'bad boy,' what every girl wants to have and tame. Your random ideas and disregard for trouble were exhilarating; freedom at its finest, in a way. _

_I find it ironic how you promised me you would change and I swore I'd never become anything like you. In the end you broke your promise and I can see part of you in who I am now. We did the exact opposite of what we planned. To be fair, you didn't give off all horrible aspects. Thank you for making me braver and more outgoing. You taught me so much about myself and life. I just hope that I, at least, did the same for you._

_I promised myself I wouldn't fall for you because I had a feeling that, with your 'lack of feelings,' you wouldn't be there to catch me before I hit the ground. I honestly thought I could handle how you act as if you don't have emotions. You've hidden everything about what you really think and feel, while I've shown you almost everything. There is only one feeling you don't know about and I don' know if I can tell you because I'm positive your stoicism won't let you reciprocate it. That honestly breaks my heart. God, I wish you could feel what I do, but I know that, even though you haven't told me, things from your past aren't letting you open up to me. I've tried so hard to change that. I'm sure even you can see that._

_I can only make you one more promise for now: I will never forget you. I hope you can see that I mean it. For now though, Edward, I have to say goodbye. Maybe someday when you've grown and learned to open up I can see you again, but, right now, I've got to live my life. I guess now would be a good time to tell my secret feeling…even if you don't agree and I don't see you again. I love you, baby. I really do. I just wish you could feel the same. This is my goodbye for now, love._

_Forever yours,_

_Bella Swan_

My lower lip shook as I took in a ragged breath. My angel looked at me with a desperately lost expression. As I started to understand that she was leaving me, even though she loved me, I let out a pathetic whimper. She looked taken aback at that, but closed her eyes as I crashed my lips to hers. She grabbed my hair and pulled me closer. Once I felt her tears on my face I let my own start to flow. When I could no longer breathe, I pulled away only to place my face into the crook of her neck. I could not stop the tears as they fell onto her skin. I could feel her trembling as she slowly pulled away and started walking to her truck with a whispered good bye.

I tried, desperately, to hold myself together. I didn't want her to see how completely broken I was. When she was half way back to her truck, I felt my breathing become more ragged. Before I could stop myself, I fell off the swing and crumbled into a mess of tears and loud sobs. I thought I heard someone gasp loudly but I knew she was gone.

All I could think was that my life was over. The one thing I adored was gone. I had lost her by not showing her I cared. Lying on the ground, I held my middle desperately tight, in hopes that my body would not break like my heard had. Since I was positive she had left, I didn't care about the pathetic sounding moans and whimpers that were escaping me. I didn't care about other people seeing me. I didn't care about my reputation as the tough guy. I only cared about Bella. I just needed Bella. I loved Bella.

Keeping my eyes shut, I opened my mouth and let out a desperate cry. "God, Bella, I'm sorry. I just wanted to…I love you too, Bella! I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner! Please, Bella! I just…I-I-I I need you," I whimpered before dissolving back into to nauseatingly hysterical sobs. I felt the ground shake slightly as someone ran towards me. I decided to ignore whoever it was. I didn't need someone to ask me if I was okay when it was fucking obvious that my life had you been destroyed. Realizing that the person was not going to leave, I turned my head into the bend of my arm and whimpered, "Please leave me alone. I know you'll probably ask if I'm okay. I'm not. The only person who truly cared for me just broke my heart. The only girl or person, for that matter, that I've loved just destroyed my world." I realized I could no longer speak, so I let the sobs rip through my once again, not caring about the audience by my side.

The person still did not leave and I thought I heard a muffled sob, but realized there was no reason for a stranger to cry over me. I tried, to no avail, to slow my crying jag and the trembling as the person sat down, on the sand, next to me. They sat silently for a while before I felt them place a finger on my back. I jumped slightly at the contact, but went back to ignoring the person. I soon found that to be impossible as they began to trace letters on my back. I felt the small finger form the shapes that eventually spelled out 'I'm sorry.' Keeping my head on my arm I just shrugged.

I jumped again as I felt the fingers move up my back and into my hair. They started to scratch my scalp in a calming, all too familiar motion. I gasped as I realized who was sitting next to me. Desperately hoping for her to be there when I opened my eyes, I slowly lifted my head. I blinked my eyes furiously at the light and looked into the tear stained face of an angel, not caring that she had seen me break down. Tears continued to flow from my eyes as I reached a hand out to cup her cheek. My breathing stuttered as I desperately tried to speak. "Bella… I-I-I I love you, B-Bella. Please, God, please don't leave me. I n-n need you…s-so much," I slurred out, in exhaustion. I held my breath as I looked into her eyes trying to read what her response would be.

A few tears escaped her eyes as she leaned down to me. I allowed a tiny bit of hope to shine through on my face before she softly pressed her lips to mine. I slowly lifted myself out of the fetal position to kneel before her and pull her into my arms. We sat kissing each other for an immeasurable amount of time before she pulled away and stared into my eyes. Reaching out to wipe away my slowly fading tears, she began to speak in a voice rough with emotion. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't know the letter would affect you that much. That's what I meant, though. You never made it seem like you really cared. I won't leave you, but you need to put an effort in."

"I promise, Bella. I'm going to make the best effort you've ever seen. I…um..well, this morning I decided to tell you everything. I'm..I'm to, but I guess you deserve to know. I just..um.. you should just know that I didn't act like a robot to hurt you. It just hurts so much to think about everything that's happened," my voice cracked with emotion at the end.

She smiled at me with complete trust and love. For the first time in over six years, I felt like I was safe and that everything would work out just fine.


	2. Chapter 2

**ages**

Bella, Edward, and Emmet: 17

Alice : 15

Carlisle and Esme: 32

Jasper and Rosalie: 16

Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet will come in later.

**disclaimer in description**

* * *

**BPOV**

As we walked down the road, away from the elementary school, I held tightly to Edward's waist. Looking around, it became clear that we were heading into an area of town that was, as of yet, unfamiliar. Trying to contain my curiosity, I looked up at Edward to distract myself. Looking at the soft smile on his face, I would never guess that he was the broken boy I had seen just minutes before. He seemed so much more sure of himself, a trait that, although most likely facetious, I envied. I never understood what he saw in me, even after seeing him fall apart at the thought of me leaving him. It just didn't make any sense. When I looked at him I saw a boy equivalent to a Roman God. I looked at myself and saw someone of average appearance; nothing that should associate with a god, yet, he chose me.

I let out a sigh as I felt myself vibrating with excited impatience due to his silence. I had picked up the annoying trait from my little sister, Alice. Whenever she became excited, Alice would bounce violently. Lucky my, I got that oh so endearing trait from her. Thank god, mine was a milder version. I could feel Edward laughing silently at my obvious lack of patience.

"Shut up, butthead! Can you please just tell me where we're going," I nearly whined. Edward stopped walking and appeared to be stunned for a moment before he doubled over in hysterical laughter. My eyebrow quirked upward as I watched his attempt at controlling himself. His mood swings were seriously starting to confuse me. Ah, but I digress. Eventually, he was able to gasp out an explanation. "Sorry…I just, well… nobody's called me a butthead in over eight years," he smiled crookedly at me. I just stuck my tongue out.

"Pshh. Maybe not to your faaace," I said in a sing-song voice. He shook his head and pulled me into a tight embrace. The scent of vanilla and soap filled my lungs as I breathed him in. his laughter shook me again so I raised my head, waiting to hear his reasoning. "Did you just smell me," he smirked. I looked over his shoulder, avoiding eye contact, as my cheeks began to burn. He ran his fingers over my blush until he cupped my face in his hands. Slowly, he pulled my back into his eyes. "Another reason why I love you," he whispered, before his lips kissed mine in a soft caress.

I reluctantly pulled away because I really wanted to know where we were going. "Sooo…you planning on telling me where we're going? I really don't like surprises. You know that," I trailed off as I saw a weird emotion cross his eyes. For a moment, it looked like he was scared or nervous, but then it was gone. He nodded and pulled me along at a pace slightly faster that our original one. "Well, I-I figured that if I'm going to..tell you everything, I should l-let you see where I l-live," he nervously stuttered out. I had no idea of how to respond so I just gripped his hand tighter in support, just hoping to calm his nerves just a bit.

I could sense Edward's anxiety growing as we moved further away from the part of Forks that I'd always know. Looking around I noticed only three prominent buildings: an old world bakery, a small diner, and an orphanage. As I looked around the quaint street, I failed to notice that we had stopped walking. Right in front of the orphanage. I turned to Edward, completely puzzled. Why were we stopping here? He said he needed…to show me…where he…lived. Oh my god. I whipped my head back to the building in front of me and saw it in a new light. This place was Edward's home. Edward was an orphan. No wonder he acted the way that he did. There was obviously something big going on with him but I never imagined it to be so horrible.

Edward swiped his thumbs under my eyes and it was then that I realized I was crying. It was not out of pity, though. My beautiful boy was so much more broken than I could have guessed. It hurt me that he had to deal with something like that. Before I could think about what I was doing, I launched myself at him, wrapping my arms and legs tightly around him, sobbing into his shoulder. I felt him tightly his hold on me as his tears started to fall onto my face. He seemed to understand that I would not pity him. He could tell I cried because I felt pain for his pain. That, in itself, meant the world to me. He trusted me enough to know I could never look down upon him, no matter what situation he got himself into.

As our tears slowed, he lowered me back onto the ground. We stood, for a while, looking into each others' eyes trying to show how much we cared. With a sigh, Edward grabbed my hand tightly in his. "Well, I guess we should go inside now. I'll show you my room, if you'd like," he seemed to hesitate nervously about his offer. I looked at him and smiled my best smile.

"Edward, I would like for you to let me see everything about you. Nothing you show or tell me would change how I feel about you." He looked stunned, for the second time that day, at my sincerity, before practically dragging me up the steps. Inside the front hall, an older woman sat at a desk. She smiled brilliantly when she noticed my and Edward's clasped hands.

"Well, hello Edward. This is a pleasant surprise. I don't think I've ever seen you bring someone here. Let alone, I don't I've seen you about during daylight hours," she smiled at me, obvious trying to tell me something. I just chose to ignore her because I knew it had to do with Edward's past behavior, which really wasn't her concern. Edward simply nodded to let her know he had heard her. She simply shook her head as if his actions were to be expected; I could understand that completely. He was closing off people he thought shouldn't care about him.

Edward tugged me again, towards a staircase. I followed, silently, to his bedroom. When he opened the door I felt a grin appear on my face. "So, I'm guessing by all these pictures of you and me that you sorta, kinda, maybe have a thing for me, huh," I teased. My smile only widened as I saw him blush and look away from my eyes. Embarrassed Edward was completely adorable.

"I,uh… put them up to give me something to make me happy while I'm here," he said, still blushing furiously.

"Aww, Edward! That's completely adorable! And this is just another reason why _I_ love _you_," I threw his words back at him, while planting a big, sloppy kiss on his cheek. I almost laughed at the goofy smile that lit his face due to my words.

As I walked into his room and sat down on the slightly uncomfortable bed, he shut the door and turned to me, looking scared again. I guessed this was when I would hear his story. He sat next to me with a sigh, all joking aside, and avoided my gaze. I didn't mind, though, because I could tell he'd fall apart if he had to look me in the eyes. I figured that I could let him keep some small shred of his dignity.

"My parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen, were very kind people. They were both doctors and I respected them for that very much so. I respected them even more for the fact that they still made time for me, in spite of their jobs. I knew they loved me and I still do, even after what happened. The summer I turned ten, was the second worst of my life. Two days aft my tenth birthday, my parents partially broke my world. They told me that they would be going to Dubai for a year to help improve medical conditions there. Of course, I naturally expected to be going too. So, I said I would say goodbye to my friends." I watched as he closed his eyes, so close to falling apart.

With a huff, he leaned forward, with his head in his hands and paused before continuing his story. I had no idea of how to comfort him so I just ran my fingers through his hair, softly scratching his scalp. He let out a helpless whimper and I knew his story was about to change for the worse.

"When they told me that I would be living with my grandmother, I threw a fit, just hoping to change their minds. Obviously, it didn't work since the dropped me off a week later and left for the other side of the world. I didn't bother with anything; I just wanted my mom and dad back. We sent letters back and forth: them saying they loved and missed me, me saying how angry I was that the left me. A little less that a year after they left I sent a letter telling them that I hated them for abandoning me. I was so horrible and spiteful. I got one letter back after that: and apology and more love. That was the last I ever heard from them."

He shuddered to a stop, wiping his eyes furiously. I didn't even bother stemming my own tears as I waited for him to go on.

"Two weeks after their last letter, my grandmother got an official looking letter from a hospital in Dubai. Both of my parents had been killed by some racist group. I felt so numb from shock and sadness. I hadn't seen my parents for a year and the last words I said to them before they died were of hatred and anger."

"I was disgusted with myself. Still am. That only got worse when my grandmother fell ill a month later, in June, right before my birthday. I felt it was my fault that she was sick. It was the same way when she died another month later….After she died I closed myself off from the world. I felt, and pretty much still do, that I wasn't worth anything." He paused again before continuing his sordid tale.

"So after that I ended up in this hell hole, full of overly cheery women. God, Bella, you have no idea what a monster I was. A newly orphaned eleven year old with no one to turn to. I was horrible. Anyone that came near me got screamed at, even families that were thinking of adopting me. I didn't want them, I wanted my family back. Around fourteen, I became resigned to my situation and that's where the whole 'robot' thing kicked in. I wanted so badly for someone to really care about me. It wasn't just about my family. None of the families that came to adopt kids ever looked, well look, twice at me. They saw a kid who was broken beyond repair, so they didn't care."

I watched as his slowly falling tears increased in volume to the point where he was almost sobbing. I knew I was crying too. How could people be so cruel that they couldn't even try to break through and fix him? He deserved so much more than this. So, so much more.

"Then, a year later I met you. I swear you were like my angel. You fixed me more than you can ever know. You gave me some of the love that I had missed. You have no idea how much that means to me," he whispered before pulling me into his arms.

I simply held him because I knew that was all he wanted from me at the moment. He wanted to know that someone truly cared about him and about what happened to him. Resting my head on his shoulder, I began to think about how I could fix him. He obviously needed love. Sure, I had given him mine, but he needed love that came from a family.

Family. Family. Family. Who could be a family for my boy? Oh my god! Carlisle and Esme! I felt myself smile into his shoulder as my plan started to form. Carlisle and Esme were only around thirty two years old. They had wanted to have children for some time but couldn't so they planned to adopt. They would be perfect for Edward! They were the most loving, generous, and patient couple I had ever met in my entire life. Plus, since they weren't super old, Edward would be able to get along with them easily.

All I had to do was talk to the Cullens about him. I was positive they would adore him. Now, he was a different story. From what he said about his relationship with past adoptive prospects, he shut them out. Perhaps, I could get him to know them without him realizing they could be his future parents.

I pulled back from Edward slowly and looked him in the eyes. He looked startled by the happiness that was in mine. I leaned forward and kissed him, softly. "Thank you so much for telling me everything, baby. I have to get going back home, though, to make Charlie's dinner. I promise I'll call you later tonight. Love you," I kissed him once more before standing to leave. He looked puzzled for a moment at my changing mood before he stood up to give his official good bye.

We walked down the stairs to the door in silence. When we reached it, he hugged me fiercely. "Thank you so much, my angel. For everything. I love you and would like nothing better than for you to call later," he kissed me once more before releasing me.

I smiled brightly at him and whispered in his ear "trust me. Your whole world is about to change for the better." I kissed his neck softly then hurried down the steps, leaving an adorably confused Edward behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer in description**

* * *

**EPOV**

I stared after Bella as she started to run home. What did she mean by that? How was my life going to change? God, I was so confused. I figured that there would be no point in trying to get her to explain because she would when she was ready. That didn't make waiting any easier, though. With a huff of irritation, I went back inside to wait for dinner.

All the people who worked in the cafeteria stared at me. I ignored them seeing as their staring was reasonable; I never ate dinner in the cafeteria, always in my room. For some reason the other kids seemed to think that my being there meant I would want company. Each time someone approached my empty table, I held them off with a cold glare. Figuring they'd all gotten the hint by now, I looked down to my tray and began to eat. Apparently I chose the wrong moment because someone plopped down across from me. Slowly, I raised my head to find a girl, about fourteen with curly blonde hair, smiling at me. I knew that smile. I'd seen it a million times. I was not arrogant but I knew she had sat down for the simple fact that I was good looking.

"What are you doing," I asked with a bored tone and a blank stare. Apparently my apathy did not phase her because she went into some long winded explanation about how her name was Ashley and she was fourteen (told ya) and all this other crap that I tuned out. Finally, she paused for a breath and I interrupted her before she could speak. "Look, kid. I'm seventeen. I'm not interested in you. And besides, I have a girlfriend. Oh, and please don't mention 'friends.' I'm not really looking for any here." Of course, she looked upset at my words and slightly embarrassed as I had guessed her intentions correctly. I felt slightly bad at hurting her feelings but I wasn't going to take back what I said. She blushed slightly before whispering "oh..um, okay. I'm sorry. I guess I'll..go now." With that she got up and went to sit with some kids who, I assumed, were her friends.

Dinner ended uneventfully and I went upstairs to my room. I briefly noted that the clock was blinking nine at me. Sitting down on my bed, I stared at the pictures of Bella and I. Once again, I began to wonder about what she meant earlier, about my whole world changing. Before I gave my eyes permission, they drooped closed and brought me into a peaceful sleep, filled with dreams of my girl.

* * *

**BPOV (two hours earlier)**

After rushing home I quickly put together a dish of chicken enchiladas, Charlie's favorite, to put him in a good mood. I knew I'd have to explain everything to Charlie if there was even a remote chance that all my plans would happen. I desperately hoped that Charlie would understand the whole situation and would be willing to help me when I talked to Carlisle and Esme.

As I put the dish in the oven I heard a groan from upstairs. I quickly dashed up the staircase, smiling at my lack of 'trippage.' I quickly walked down the hallway and saw a huge lump moving around under his blanket. Looking at my brother, I sighed. He'd been sick for a few days and was really missing Rose. "Hey, Em? Do you need anything," I quietly asked him. He groaned out a no before burrowing further into his blankets. I figured it was best to leave him be for the night so I went back down to the kitchen.

While I waited for Charlie to get home and the food to cook, I thought about everything Edward had told me. So many things about him made sense now. I had always wondered why he didn't have a cell phone or drive a car. Of course, the orphanage wouldn't provide that stuff. And no wonder he never wanted me to meet his parents when he'd met my dad. God, I never even paid attention to how he never wanted to go home, always doing his homework and having dinner her. Plus, he was always so closed off to everyone…I guess he was afraid of losing someone again. Really, he wasn't that tough kid that everyone perceived. He was just a lonely and scared boy trying to make it on his own. I would bet my entire life on the fact that everyone would adore him if the knew how he really was. He never actually was that 'I don't give a shit about anything' guy that everyone saw. I'd been so stupid. There were so many signs about his real life.

I jumped as the slam of the front door interrupted my musings. "Bells, I'm home. Dinner smells great. Is Emmett doing any better," Charlie asked from the front hall. Before he even got to the kitchen I had both our plates on the table. I nodded and told Charlie that Em had said his fever was gone that morning. He smiled in response as he sat down and took a bite, releasing a groan of satisfaction. I smiled; knowing he was in good spirits would make my task slightly easier.

I knew he like Edward. He had made that fact clear, to me, from the beginning. I just worried about how he would react to the truth about Edward. I was kind of scared he would try to help in some irrational way, so I had to lay out my plans very clearly. When Charlie shoved another biter in his mouth I decided that it was now or never. "So… um Ch-dad. I have something I need to talk to you about. It's about Edward." He looked at me and I could tell he was about to go into 'worried and protective mode."

"What's wrong with him? Is he okay? Is that boy in any kind of trouble," he shot at me rapidly. I knew Charlie would not calm down until I had told him everything so I took a deep breath and launched into the story.

"So today I found out something about that explains a lot of his behavior and personality. Edward doesn't have parents. He lives in the orphanage." I paused to see if Charlie wanted to add any sort of comment, but he seemed too shocked to speak. I decided to just continue forward. "His parents were doctors and when he was ten they went to Dubai without him. He stayed with his grandma. They wrote letters. He just told them how angry he was that they left him. In his last one, he said he hated them. Dad, the were killed after that." I had to pause because I could feel tears building up. "After that, his grandma died a few weeks after his eleventh birthday. He got sent to the orphanage. When any family came for him he was a brat. Now he's basically miserable…Oh, and he's in love with me," I finished with a deep breath to calm my shaking.

Charlie was quiet before he smiled a little. "So.. he's in love with you. That's good, I guess. He's around enough that I can't say I'm surprised," he paused and his face became serious. "with the 'orphan' thing, you're right about that explaining things. What, exactly, can I do to help? I'm assuming he'll be stubborn if he knew I was doing anything, so, please, do explain your plans." I looked at him completely shocked. He saw my face and said "eh. You're an open book, Bells. Pretty easy to see you were planning something."

I spent the next ten minutes explaining all about thinking Carlisle and Esme would be the perfect family for Edward. I also thought that Edward would feel safer and loved in their home than in the orphanage. Charlie seemed to think about the idea for a few moments before he heartily agreed. I let out an embarrassingly girly squeal. "Oh, Dad! Thank you, so much1 I'm so glad you agree. I'll really need your help for this."

He chuckled quietly and said "anything for you, Bells." I looked around the kitchen and caught sight of the clock. It was almost nine and I had yet to finish the essay that I had to upload before ten. I quickly said goodnight to both Charlie and Emmett before heading to my room.

I finished my work in a daze before lying down and drifting into dreams of a happy Edward, living a new life.

* * *

**CHPOV (one hour earlier)**

I watched Bella go upstairs before heading to my recliner in the living room. Sitting down, I didn't even bother to turn on the television. I rubbed my palms over my face vigorously and just thought about that poor kid. Sure, I acted tough around him; I didn't need any boy thinking I was soft in him, better to keep him nervous when it came to my baby girl. I just couldn't see, though, what his life had to turn out the way it did. He was a respectful and kind kid. He didn't deserve any of this shit he had to live with. With that, my resolve to go through with Bella's plan fell completely into place.

I reached over and grabbed the portable phone off the end table. I thought for a moment before dialing the Cullens' phone number. The phone rang twice before Esme picked up. "Hello," she said in a questioning tone.

I cleared my throat and spoke. "Hi, Esme. It's Charlie. Listen; I have something I'd like to discuss with you. Are you and Carlisle still thinking of adopting?" She was silent for a moment then began in excitement.

"Yes! Of course we are! Why? Do you know of anyone?"

"How do you feel about teenagers," I asked.

"Charlie, are you talking about me adopting one? Because I don't know if I can handle a kid with an attitude," she sighed.

I figured as much, so I rushed to explain. "His name is Edward. He's seventeen. He's actually Bella's boyfriend. We just found out about the orphan situation today. Bella and I both think you guys would be perfect for him. Honestly, he's very respectful. I've never had any trouble with him. Bella's said he keeps his grades up too. He really is a good kid."

"I trust your judgment, Charlie. I'll talk to Carlisle and we'll get back to you. If we do decide yes, we'll need to meet him."

"I figured as much. Listen; if you do want to meet him, we have to set up a dinner or something. He can't know about the adoption. Apparently when he was younger, he was nasty to prospective families to keep them away. Didn't feel he deserved them," I sighed. She made a small noise of agreement.

"That makes perfect sense. I'd probably do the same in his situation. We'll let him know afterwards, if we're interested, that is."

"Thank you, Esme. I swear you won't regret this." I heard a noise come from her end of the phone.

"Charlie, I've got to go. Carlisle just got home from the hospital. I have to go talk to him about Edward."

"Bye, Esme." As I heard the phone click, I leaned back into the chair, completely satisfied with myself. Hopefully, we could fix that kid's life. I just hoped we were right about Carlisle and Esme. God, I hoped we were right.


	4. POLL

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**I know I just updated a little while ago, but this is super important.**

**I posted a poll for you guys about Edward.**

**I need you all to go vote because the direction of the story depends on it.**

**The ending won't change, the poll will just determine if I get there in a round about way or not.**

**I have a preference for which one i hope will win, which will be a slight factory.**

**However, I really do want to know what you guys want.**

**So please vote!**

**Much Love,**

**Brianneee**


	5. Chapter 4

**disclaimer in description**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke with a start. I lay on my bed, with my eyes screwed up, cursing whatever or whoever was the cause of my rude awakening. After my mental curse out I realized I had no idea what actually _did_ wake me. Then I heard the phone ring. I slowly made my way out of my room and into the hallway. God, I really didn't like waking up early on a Saturday. Without realizing it, I picked up the phone. "Hello," I sighed.

"Bella! Bella, Bella Bella! Guess what!" Of course it would be Alice.

"What Alice."

"I slept over Rose's house last night. And you know Jasper was there. Well of course, since he lives there. Anyways I woke up around one 'cause I was thirsty so I went to get a drink. Jasper was there and he just looked at me weird. I mean I though it was weird but I don't know. Anyways, he looked at me weird and I was like 'Umm…Hi?' and he just shook his head..and then..and then..then he walked across the room and HE KISSED ME! Bella, he kissed me! I'm so happy!"

"Yay. Cool, Alice. I'm happy for you. And now I think that I'll hang up on you. Oh and when you get home, dad wants you to do my laundry since, you know,YOU WOKE ME UP SO EARLY," I yelled before slamming the phone down. I swore quietly; little sisters could be so highly irritating.

As I was about to go back into my room the phone rang again. I sighed and picked it up. "Alice, I'm sorry for yelling at you, okay?"

"Um..Bella? This is Esme." I blushed at my stupidity. Why had I not checked the caller I.D?

"Oh. Sorry. Um..what can I do for you?"

"Well, your father called about Edward last night and I talked with Carlisle."

"Wait, he talked to you already," I asked. I was completely floored that Charlie cared enough about Edward to try and remedy his situation right away. I did not even try to hide the goofy smile that had decided to make an appearance on my face.

"Yeah, he did. He explained a little of the situation. But anyways, Carlisle and I would like to meet him." I was completely stunned. I sat with my mouth hanging open for a moment before pulling myself together.

"You do?! Oh, thank you so much! I promise you'll love him." Esme quickly agreed and I told her the long version of Edward's story, while leaving out some details that I felt were too personal; ones he should share for himself. I did make her promise, though, to never mention it to Edward; he would tell her when he was ready. Naturally, Esme completely agreed. We decided to have dinner with Edward at her house over the next weekend.

After hanging up I heard a loud crash behind me that caused me to jump. I turned to see Emmett sprawled out on the floor in his doorway. I couldn't help but laugh. He usually never had clumsy moments, but when he did they were hilarious. "Jeez, Emmett. Walk much," I teased. He lifted his head off the floor and gave me a scathing look. I could not stop myself from doubling over in laughter. Of course, the moment my eyes shut, I felt Emmett's huge frame pick me up into a bone crushing hug. I gasped "Can't…breather…Em!" He immediately dropped me on the floor. In true Emmett fashion he found my lack of oxygen hysterical and let out a deep booming laugh. I simply turned and stomped downstairs into the kitchen.

"Well, I'm guessing from that display that you're feeling better," I said from behind the refrigerator door.

"Obviously! I'm feeling like a tank again! Good as brand spanking new," he said loudly. "So…what'cha gunna make us for breakfast."

I sighed. "Food, Em. Food."

"Cool… Soo Bells, you gunna go hang out with orphan boy today?" I whipped around and glared at him.

"How do you know about that?! And don't fucking make fun of him about it," I yelled. I felt adrenaline pumping through my veins. How could he say something like that so nonchalantly, as if it meant nothing at all?

"Woah. Chill, Bells. I didn't mean anything bad by it. I just figured it'd get you to talk to me 'bout it. And umm.. I heard it last night when I came downstairs for a drink. The whole story. Oh, and don't worry I won't tell anyone, not even Rose….Which, I'm guessing is what you want, considering how you flipped at me knowing and all…"

I calmed down slightly. "Thanks, Emmett. I just don't need people knowing until he's ready. Promise you won't act differently when you see him. He'll know right away and he'll be pissed."

"Sure, sure."

"Oh god! Emmett Swan! You need to hang out less with Jacob. Seriously, that's annoying."

"Sorry, Bella. Hey. I gotta run. I'll see you later." With that, Emmett shoved one last bite of food in his mouth and ran out the door to his jeep.

I spent an obscenely long amount of time cleaning the kitchen. If anyone had seen me, they would have thought I was trying to rid the place of any possible germs. I looked for any dirt I could find to delay the inevitability of calling Edward. It wasn't that I was nervous about calling him. I'd gotten over that fear within the first couple weeks of our relationship. I just had a childish fear that he would know what I was planning the moment I told him about the dinner. He had always been highly intuitive and it wouldn't surprise me if he screamed at me for setting him up. After the kitchen was completely spotless I decided that I couldn't hold off the phone call any longer. I just hoped he'd be unable to see through my façade. I waited a few moments, while the phone rang, for him to pick up. "Hello," his husky, sleep filled voice came through. I couldn't repress my sigh when I heard the sensual tone of his voice.

"Edward, I just want to let you know that you're coming with my family to dinner at our friends' house on Saturday. No excuses," I rushed out, hoping he couldn't hear how nervous I was. He was quiet before yawning loudly.

"Yeah. Sure. Why not? It's more time out of this hell hole. Your dad's not gunna be pissed I'm coming," he asked, worriedly. I tried really hard to not laugh. He didn't know what Charlie actually thought about him.

"Oh, Edward. Sometimes you can be so stupid. He likes you. He's even told me so."

"Huh? But..what," he asked, in an all too adorable confused voice. I could just picture his eyebrows coming together and his eyes getting impossibly large. At that image, I couldn't possibly hold in my laughter.

"Edward, he didn't want you getting too comfortable. Trust me, he really does approve of you. Alice and Emmett do too, even though you don't talk to them much."

"Really?! I could have sworn he hated me! Wow. And this whole time he's actually liked me," he sighed in relief.

"So, you're okay with dinner then," I asked.

"Of course. Where are we going again?"

"Erhm..the Cullens' house."

"Oh, the doctor? Um..Okay. Sure. I can do that."

"You'll be fine. He's not gunna try and analyze you or something. Trust me; he's not like that. He'd only make you talk about stuff if you really wanted to."

"Thanks. I kind of needed that, Bella."

"Eh..it's what I'm here for," I replied nonchalantly. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was almost eleven. "I've got to go. I promised Jacob that I'd visit him this weekend. I haven't seen him in a month." I heard him grumble before he spoke in a strained voice.

"Bella, please don't go see the dog. I don't trust him. What if he tries something?" I guess as much when he grumbled in the first place. He was always so worried about Jacob ever since he found out that Jake had had a teeny tiny crush on me.

"Edward, Jake doesn't like me anymore. He's absolutely in love with this girl Nessie from Port Angeles. He won't try anything. But seriously, I have to go. I love you."

"I love you too, Bella," he sighed before hanging up. I just shook my head at the way he thought. As if I would ever be interested in Jacob. What a silly insecure boy. As if I would ever want anything other than him. He truly had no idea of how amazing he was. I just hoped that I could, eventually, make him see the truth.

* * *

An hour later, I hopped out of my truck and ran to Jacob's door. I swore quietly as I felt the rain sloshing around in my shoes. I stood hopping in place while banging continuously on the old door. After what seemed like forever, the door opened and I launched myself at Jake. I truly hadn't realized how much I had missed him until that moment. "Holy shit, Bells! I'm guessing this means you missed me, huh," he laughed, as he caught me in his arms.

"Shut it, Black. You know you missed me too," I stuck my tongue out like the mature seventeen year old that I was. "You gunna let me inside, Jake?"

"Oh, ehrm..right." Jake stepped aside and we walked into his tiny but comfortable living room. Plopping down on the couch, I immediately grabbed the remote and turned on the television. We both stared at it for a few moments before we realized that we had absolutely no idea of what we were watching. As this came to light, we both started laughing at our stupidity. After we calmed down Jake took a deep breath. "So..," he started awkwardly. I turned and waited for him to continue. "How are things with 'the man of stone'."

I laughed quietly at the nickname. "Well, he's not so 'stoney' anymore. I've learned a lot about him recently and he's opened up so much. I actually understand what was wrong. It all makes so much sense now. I want to help him so much, Jake. Oh, and he got jealous when he heard I was coming here," I added on as an afterthought.

"That's good for you. And he should totally be jealous. After all, we are having a steamy, hot love affair. Shh.. don't tell Nessie," he joked.

Jake and I passed the afternoon catching up on what we had done over the past month. He had made the football team at the reservation's high school and told Nessie that he loved her for the first time. I told him all about being in love with Edward. By the time the sun had gone down, we were both completely updated on each other's lives. Charlie and Billy showed up around seven and ordered a couple pizzas. Not long after, Emmett pulled up in his jeep, along with Alice. Dinner passed in a blur of jokes and laughter, mostly provided by Jacob and Emmett. Before long, I noticed Alice vibrating place, looking at me with a desperately cute pleading look. "What, Alice," I sighed.

She smiled widely at me before looking at Charlie. "Dad, me and Bella are going for a walk on the beach. Don't wait for us. I'll come home with her," with that she yanked me off the couch and out the door. Alice dragged me at full speed down the sand and rocks to my and Jake's 'spider' tree. I sat down, sucking in gulps of air while she et out an excited shriek. "Oh my god! Bella, Jasper kissed me!"

I laughed, "Alice you told me that this morning."

"Yeah, but after I hung up with you he.. he.. he asked me out! Bella' I'm going out with Jasper!"

"I'm happy for you, Ali. Does Rose know too?"

"Yupp. She was there when he asked. She's happy about it too, because apparently she knew about our crushes on each other for, like, forever."

""Ali, I'll tell you a secret. We all knew. You two were so obvious," I chuckled .

She looked shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It was something you needed to see yourself. Come on. Let's go home; it's almost eleven and I'm really tired."

* * *

Getting home, I had thought I'd be able to fall asleep right away. I ended up sitting on my bed reading _Pride and Prejudice_ again. My door creaked open and I saw Emmett standing there, waiting to see if I'd let him in. I sighed and made room for him on the bed. He laid down next to me for a while and just watched me read. When I reached the end of the chapter, he spoke. "So… Jasper and Alice…"

"Yupp."

"I talked to him… Said I'd kick his ass if he hurt her," he mumbled quietly. As he said that, i slid down onto the bed next to him and curled up into his humongous side.

"Figures. You are the 'big' brother after all, if only by two minutes. You did it to Edward, too."

"It was a good idea then, still is now. Do you approve?"

"Of Alice and Jasper? Yeah, I guess so."

"Me too, Bells," he slurred out. I yawned and let my book fall to the floor. "Night, Bellie," he whispered.

"Night, Emmie. And don't call me that."

"Eh, whatever." After that, he fell silent and I followed not soon after.


	6. Important story details!

**MINOR STORY DETAILS**

Swan Family- Charlie (40), Renee (deceased), Emmett (17), Bella (17), Alice (15)

Hale Family- Mr. and Mrs. Hale (minor and unimportant), Rosalie (16), Jasper (16)

Cullen Family- Carlisle (32), Esme (32), eventually Edward Jr. (17)

Masen Family- Edward Sr. (deceased), Elizabeth (deceased), Edward Jr.

Black Family- Billy (42), Jacob (16)

* * *

Swan Family- slightly more money than in the original book. Their home is also slightly larger, to accommodate two more children.

Hale Family- upper middle class. slightly large house

Cullen Family- extremely wealthy. Same status as the original book. Same house.

Masen Family- not extremely wealthy due to working in foreign countries. Left Edward with a minimal amount of money.

Black Family- Same status as the book. Slightly better off as Jacob has no sisters.

* * *

As of now, Edward is not friends with the Hales, Jacob, or the rest of the Swans.

Emmett and Jacob are best friends.

Rosalie and Alice are best friends.

Jasper and Bella are best friends.

Everyone, besides Edward, are in a close knit circle.

Edward has chosen not to get close with Bella's family and friends, as he does with everyone else.

* * *

Emmett and Rose have been dating for three years.

Alice and Jasper have liked each other for about five years.

Edward and Bella have been dating for two. They've known each other for six years. Edward tried to ignore Bella for most of the time. She eventually broke him down after three years.

* * *

Bella and Edward both have their admirers, but they do not get approached because of Edward's reputation.

* * *

Swan Family- have lived in Forks for their entire lives

Hale Family- moved from Rochester, New York when the twins were babies

Cullen Family- moved from Rochester, New York to Chicago when the Hales moved. Stayed for ten years. Moved to Alaska for three years. Then settled in Forks.

Masen Family- Lived in Chicago. Edward moved to Forks to be with his grandmother when his parents left for Dubai. Moved to the orphanage a year later.

Black Family- lived on the La Push reservation for generations

* * *

**that should clear up some story details that I really don't want to spend time explaining in the actual story. **


	7. NEW ONE SHOT

**Okay, so I should be adding the next chapter to this story this weekend.**

**Yay!**

**Now, for all of you who need something to read, go check out my new one shot called You Are My Forever**

**I think it's pretty original. It does have one cliched aspect of it, however everything else is completely me. **

**I think you will all be entertained. At least, I hope.**

**Please leave reviews behind on it.**

**If you leave them I may even upload the next chapter to this story faster!**

**Much Love,**

**Brianneeeeee**


	8. Chapter 5

**disclaimer in description**

* * *

**BPOV**

The following week flew by at a pace much faster than I had anticipated. I had been questioned by multiple people about my more upbeat mood and I responded with one word: love. There was no way anyone could understand, though, that love was only a portion of my happiness. Edward's decision to finally open up to me had me on a high that could not possibly be recreated by any drug. I felt as if my whole world was beginning to come together. Edward would, hopefully, be getting the family that he needed more than anything else; maybe, even more than me.

I did not fail to notice that Edward had been in a slightly better mood, as well. The constant sniggers that escaped me during the week were inescapable as I watched people's reactions toward him. For what seemed like the first time, Edward allowed himself to smile slightly during school, thus taking away a chink of his reputation. My sniggering turned into full on laughter when I caught the stunned expressions of the school's females upon seeing the dazzling nature of a smiling Edward.

Of course, with Edward's increased mood, there came the marginally hopeful girls. I noticed how they would look at him in an attempt to be seductive. In my opinion, very few of them were successful, but the ones who were caused me to hit, once again, on my self esteem. They were the type of girls that Edward should have been with. They were beautiful and obviously self assured. I was none of those things and, yet, Edward chose me above all others. I really had no idea what had gone through his mind. I was just glad and very grateful that those thought had came to him.

Edward had made so much progress in such a short time. I was so proud of him for his slightly less hostile front towards all but me. All of my family had noticed and had commented on it to him at one point or another. To my immense entertainment, Edward blushed at the topic and how they brought it up. Emmett had made some crude sexual reference and suggested that 'de-virginization' had been the cause of Edward's happiness. Alice had wholly agreed with Emmett. I let him stutter through a half ass attempt at an excuse. I could only assume that his embarrassment stemmed from the topic and the fact that he was admitting to still being a virgin to someone who considered it a curse. Who would have known that a blushing Edward also lost the ability to speak when flustered? Surely, not I.

Alice kept me up all of Wednesday night to give me a play by play reenactment of her date with Jasper. While I was insanely tired, I could not help but be amused. Watching Alice pretend to be both herself and Jasper, voices included, was a great way to waste away the night. I had to admit that his idea to have a picnic dinner on the cliffs in La Push had been sweetly romantic, especially since he had been lucky enough to capture one of the rarely seen sunny days in Forks. After hours of explanation and giving of the tiniest inconsequential details Alice laid a bomb on me that caused me to shriek and fall off of my bed. Naturally, Alice would be the one Swan to be perfectly in tune with her emotions. She told me she realized that Jasper was 'the one' for her and she was very much so in love.

Thankfully, Emmett had not managed to get a hold of Alice's confession because I had a feeling that he would not be ready for another sister to be so completely invested in a boy, even if he had known that boy for a good amount of time. He did, in his own way, attempt to protect Alice from the 'dangerous minds of teenage boys,' as he put it. I had laughed when I saw him attempting to leave the house to follow Jasper and Alice. He really did want to make sure his baby sister was safe. I could relate only slightly, as I had trusted Jasper with my life for as long as I could remember. I had no doubts that my best friend would take care of my baby sister.

I had hoped that the worst of the date craze had ended with Alice and her acting. My teachers did not approve of my inadvertent attempts to catch up on lost sleep in class. Apparently, my carelessness paid off though, as I was dragged to the library by an all too excitable and nervous looking Jasper. As we sat facing each other on the floor in the reference section, I had to cover my mouth to stop from giggling. He was entirely too adorable when he had no idea of how to get something from me.

After opening and closing his mouth at least five times he sighed and said "Bella, I need your help. I mean.. I just.. I..you know both of us better than anyone else and.. I.. gah, I can't do this." At this, I slapped him lightly to get him out of his weird funk. He laughed quietly. "Thanks. I needed that, I guess. I just, well, I think I maybe, could possibly, verymuchloveAlice," he rushed out before he looked down at his lap, in a miserable attempt to hide his blush.

I giggled and pulled his face up. Grabbing his cheeks, I cooed "Aww! Jazzy's blushing! How cuuuute!" He slapped my hands away, as his face burned brighter, with a mumbled 'shut up.' I giggled again before attempting seriousness. "Well. Jazz, I don't think you have anything to worry about. Seriously, she kept me up all night reenacting your date. She even did your voice! Honestly, you guys are perfect for each other. You were just too stupid to see the obvious." After a while longer he believed me about Alice. I just hoped that they would work out to be the perfect couple that we all saw. If they didn't, I had no idea who either of them would end up with.

The rest of the week was a blur of time spent learning more about Edward's past. Whenever something came to his mind, he would just blurt out a random story or fact that he had remembered. I found his new habit to be entirely amusing. After all, who wouldn't smile at a boy who would break off from a serious conversation about a research assignment to say that he and his mom would get into flour fights in the kitchen whenever he attempted to help? That image was just plain adorable. I couldn't help but think that he had been repressing the memories he liked to avoid what followed them. The fact that he was reliving them in his mind could only make me hope for a brighter future for him.

* * *

Saturday afternoon came faster than I anticipated and I stood in front of my closet, feeling entirely too much like Alice. I sighed as I picked up yet another outfit to inspect. I knew I had to dress nicely but not to the point where Edward would be suspicious, as I never really went formal in any situation. Staring at the dress in my hands I growled and threw it onto the ever increasing in size pile on my bed. As I went to pull out another outfit, I heard someone clonk past my room. The footsteps stopped abruptly before coming back towards me. I knew immediately who it was and waited for the eventual teasing. "Bella, you are aware that you are not, in fact, Alice, right," Emmett asked in a obviously fake tone of concern. I did not turn to him while I kept looking through my closet. "Oh! I know why you're doing this. Tonight's the dinner with the Cullen's, right? You said you want them to adopt Edward, right? Ah.. the weirdness makes sense now," he chuckled to himself.

I sighed and finally turned toward him. Running a hand through my hair, I whispered "yes to all your questions, Em. Be quiet 'cause I don't want Alice to know. And it's not like I can ask her for help. She'll want to know why I'm acting…like her. I don't know what to do. I can't find anything."

Emmett chuckled before he decided to inform me that Alice was not home, as I had thought. She had decided to do her homework with Rose then come home in time to leave for the Cullen's. He seemed to ponder my predicament before he made a face that had me envisioning a light bulb above his head. "Bella, why don't you ask Jasper for help. I mean I can't give you advice on what looks good. You, of all people, know that. Rose, well she obviously can't help. I assume Edward's clueless about clothes. So that leaves Jasper. I mean, he's always wearing designer clothes, right? He knows how to dress himself, so he should be helpful. Plus he'd never lie to you," he finished triumphantly. Obviously, he was quite proud of his moment of sheer genius. I smiled at him in thanks before he left to his bedroom.

In no time at all, I sat on my bed watching Jasper tear through my clothes. I found it amusing how well he understood fashion. He really was the perfect match for Alice. I giggled every so often when I saw him pick something up off the floor, stare at it, then throw it down again. He, of course, just rolled his eyes before going back to his task. He refused to speak as I had put him under a very tight time constraint. I only gave him ten minutes to find perfection and he was annoyed at the disastrous mess I had made of my wardrobe. I promised to make it up to him by giving him advice on Alice.

After what seemed like forever, Jasper held out a cream and orange floral print sundress, a brown vest, a pair of sandals, and a brown beanie hat. I smiled at him in thanks before he shook his head in annoyance and left without another word. I knew he was annoyed at me then, but he would be over it in an hour or so; he never had been able to stay mad at me for long.

As I went to go pick up Edward, I found that Alice had returned and both her and my brother and father were ready to go. I looked at Charlie and he nodded in understanding, before I headed out the door. I knew he would understand the fact that I needed to go separately, so as to pick up Edward. I was eternally grateful for the fact that he understood the situation.

Pulling up in front of the orphanage, I was met with a sight both amusing and sad. Edward was pacing back and forth at the top of the steps, muttering to himself. He was clearly nervous and in deep thought, as the roar of my truck had gone unnoticed by him. I watched him for a minute before honking my horn. He jumped slightly, before he looked at me with panicked eyes. I smiled encouragingly at him as he climbed into the truck. He mumbled hello as he looked over my outfit, obviously pleased. "Alice," he asked in a shaky voice.

I shook my head and replied "Jasper." He nodded before he leaned over to kiss my cheek. I smiled and grabbed his shaking hand. "Edward, there is nothing to be nervous about. My family knows you already. They all like you. Carlisle and Esme with adore you. You have to trust me, okay? Just be yourself, not the fake you that you show the entire school." He nodded before looking out the window.

Soon enough, we pulled onto the long driveway to the Cullen house. Edward looked at me puzzled, as if to ask why someone would need such a long driveway. I just shrugged and continued to drive. Eventually, the driveway opened up to the front lawn of a beautiful, white Victorian mini mansion. I snuck a glance Edward and was pleased to see his awestruck expression. I had been hoping he would approve of his possible home.

As I hopped out of the truck and straightened my dress, the front door opened to reveal a smiling Esme. She looked at me with a big smile before her eyes slid over to where Edward stood, fidgeting. I watched as her eyes lit up and very smile grew. I just knew that I had made the right choice in going to her. I quickly grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him to where Esme stood, waiting. She immediately pulled me into a warm embrace and whispered in my ear, "he's adorable, Bella. I love him already." She continued in a louder voice, "I've missed you so much. It's been too long since I've seen my daughter."

At Esme's words, Edward looked shocked and confused. I turned to him and whispered "you know how my mom died when I was little? Well, Esme has sort of taken it upon herself to mother me and Ali and Emmett." He nodded in understanding before Esme quickly pulled him into a hug. He looked shocked for a moment, before he seemed to melt into her motherly embrace. I felt a tug on my heart at the sight. She was exactly what he needed, even if he did not know it.

Esme held him a moment longer before saying "welcome to my home, Edward. I'm so glad you could come. I've so many wonderful things about you." At that, she gave me a sly grin, causing me to blush. I had spent a good portion of my week telling Esme as much about Edward as possible. Edward blushed almost as deeply as I did before he stammered a quiet greeting.

I was not surprised when we walked into the open living room to hear Carlisle telling Emmett, in gruesome detail, about a surgery. Emmett, for some reason found the whole process to be highly amusing. He sat there on the couch staring at Carlisle with an awed expression, taking in all the gore, letting out a sound of approval or disgust every so often. Alice, of course, was trying to block out the conversation by staring at the large flat screen television. Charlie just sat back, next to Emmett with an amused face, watching the whole scene. Once we were in Emmett's line of sight, he jumped up and ran over to Edward. He yanked Edward toward the couch proclaiming that he needed to hear the story that was 'better than saw.' Once he was seated again, he pulled Edward down beside him.

I walked up to them and decided to introduce Edward to Carlisle, seeing as Emmett had completely forgotten. "Carlisle, this is my boyfriend, Edward." Carlisle stood up and walked over to where we were with a smile. Edward quickly scrambled off the couch in an attempt at politeness.

"It's good to meet you Edward. I've been wondering why we would see each other," Carlisle smiled while shaking Edward's hand.

"Thank you for inviting me, Dr. Cullen," Edward said in a perfectly formal tone.

Esme clucked her tongue at him and said "We'll have none of that doctor or misses stuff here. Call us Esme and Carlisle." Edward nodded with a blush before he sat down again. I watched Edward as Carlisle went back into his story. I could not help but notice how much Edward was concentrating on the whole thing. He didn't seem to take the story as a tale of gore, like Emmett did. Rather, he seemed seriously interested in what Carlisle had to say. I watched his face as different emotions flickered across his eyes. I could not tell what he was thinking, but it was obvious how interested he was in medicine. That fact did not escape Carlisle's notice.

During dinner, conversation flowed seamlessly. Edward seemed to fit into the group perfectly, as if he was always meant to be there. I noticed that both Carlisle and Esme looked upon him with affection. He had been a perfect gentleman, and yet he had not strayed from acting like himself. I was so proud of him for letting his guard down for the night. I was pleased when I noticed him talking privately to Carlisle with a happy expression on his face. I could tell that Edward truly like Carlisle, I would even go as far to that he adored him. It was obvious in the whole set of his face. His eyes shone with respect for the man. I had a feeling that, in time, Edward would come to love him as a father.

After dinner, I slipped into the kitchen to help Esme clean up. She normally refused any help but I knew she would accept mine as there definitely things we needed to talk about. The second I walked through the door, she grabbed me into a fierce hug. I felt her shaking slightly and pulled back to see tears in her eyes. I became worried for a moment before she smiled. "Bella, he's all I could ever want in a son. I don't know how you did it, but you found what I've been looking for. Thank you so much. I can tell you that we will be adopting him. It's obvious that Carlisle adores him, so I know he'll agree."

My eyes lit up at her news and I quickly hugged her again, my own happy tears joining hers. I could not believe it had worked. "Thank you, Esme. You have no idea what this means to me.. us. Thank you." We finished cleaning up in silence, both with smiles plastered on our faces. Walking back into the dining room, we saw that Edward and Carlisle were still sitting at the table, talking about something medical. I smiled at them before heading into the living room where my family was watching the television.

Sitting down, I snuggled into Charlie's side. I felt him turn his head so that his lips pressed into my hair. "I think you found him the perfect home, kiddo," he whispered before pulling me into a hug. Nodding my head, I turned to see Carlisle walk into the room. He saw me looking and gave me a quick wink and nodded. I instantly knew that the gesture was meant as an answer to the question of adoption. I smiled widely at him as he sat down in the recliner next to the couch.

As everyone watched to movie Alice had put on, I noticed Esme and Edward had not come out yet. As I was about to go see them, I heard beautiful music coming from the corner of the room where Esme's white baby grand piano sat. We all whipped around to see Esme standing, with a soft smile on her face, watching my Edward play. I was shocked. I had no idea that Edward could play.

Without realizing it, I ended up behind him. I placed my hand on his shoulder and he immediately stopped. He must have seen my puzzled expression because he offered up an explanation. "I used to play all the time before m-," he broke off and I knew what he had been about to let slip. I squeezed his arm to let him know that I understood. He smiled weakly in return before turning back to the instrument.

Esme leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered "I think I'll give him the piano when we adopt him." I turned and smile at her. She seemed to be thinking about something before she continued. "I'll give him the room on the third floor. I know he'll like it. Hmmm…I know exactly how to decorate it. He like's music, right," she asked. I nodded at her. "Okay, then I know what to do." I smiled gratefully at her before turning back to Edward.

* * *

The rest of the night passed in perfection. I could not have asked for a better first meeting between Edward, Carlisle and Esme. As I drove home from the orphanage, I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Edward had looked so happy when I dropped him off. It didn't even seem to bother him that he was going to a place he despised. Obviously, the Cullens had quite the effect on him.

Getting home, I hopped out of my truck. I turned my head skyward to see that a section of the ever-present clouds had dissipated, allowing me to see the moon and a smattering of stars. I sighed quietly before I did something I had not done in years, not since my mom had died. I took a deep breath and whispered into the night. "Dear God, if you're there at all, please help me to fix Edward. I know I can't do it alone and I know Carlisle and Esme will help, but I need your help too."

* * *

**review and you shall have the next chapter tomorrow **

**much love,**

**brianneeeee**


End file.
